RFID is increasingly being used by many types of devices. “RFID” refers to a technology that allows devices to communicate with one another using electromagnetic fields to induce current flow at a distance, typically a short distance, without the need for the devices to touch one another. RFID-capable devices often communicate using a standardized protocol, such as the Near Field Communication (NFC) protocol. An example of a device that uses RFID technology is an RFID tag. An RFID tag does not have its own source of power, but relies for power on current that is inductively generated by a nearby RFID-enabled device that itself is powered. The powered RFID-enabled device is typically referred to as an “initiator” or “reader,” while the unpowered device (e.g., the RFID tag) is typically referred to as the “target.”